Compañía
by Komei1
Summary: Él es un chico retraído y que solo comparte con sus pokemones, alguien que le cuesta expresarse y suele ser grosero para los demás. Ella es una entrenadora hábil que tiene todas sus medalla y le falta el campeón. Él se mantiene esperando siempre solo en la cumbre por un nuevo retador. Ella desea acompañarlo a pesar de que quizás el no desee. Él acepta pero nunca lo confesará.
1. Chapter 1

Uh, esta es la primera vez que hago algo sobre pokemon, sobre todo de esta pareja pero es que me gusta tanto y hay tan pocos fics -que ya leí- que pensé "¡Hey!¿Por qué no escribes unos drabbles o one shot?" *-* y aquí estoy xD espero que les guste 3

* * *

 **Pokemon no me pertenece a mi si no a sus respectivas compañías, creador y todo :3**

* * *

 **Derrota**

Sentado pensando en cuales habían sido sus errores en aquella batalla, ella había derrotado finalmente a todos sus pokemones ganando la batalla contra el campeón del monte plateado, claro que los de ella también se habían ido bastante lastimados y cansados, por lo cual ella se fue caminando.

Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando unos rugidos, aullidos y el aleteo de pokemones voladores le llamaron la atención, salió de la cueva y camino hacía el borde donde el ruido se hacía mas potente. Algo sucedía allá abajo, algo lo suficientemente horrible como para asustar a todos los pokemones de la ruta. Corrió colina abajo mientras veía como los pokemones corrían a ocultarse en las hierbas altas, solo tuvo que ir sentido contrario a ellos para ver lo que ocurría. Un Typhlosion atacaba a un Tauros, pero no era cualquier typhlosion, Red conocía perfectamente a ese pokemon, había luchado contra el. Un poco más atrás del gran pokemon de fuego se encontraba su entrenadora tratando de cortar desesperadamente unas redes, estaba completamente sucia, su gorra había desaparecido y parecía como si hubiera luchado a mano contra alguien. El joven tomó una de sus pokeball y la lanzó, de ella apareció un Blastoise justo en el momento con el pokemon de la chica caía al suelo.

—Vuelve Typhlosion —le llamó y volvió a su pokeball, cerro los ojos pensando en algún plan, claro que no se daría por vencida, debía liberar a esos pokemones y a ella misma. Habían caído en una trampa y quedado atrapados en una red. Y fue cuando escuchó un rugido y un fuerte golpe. Abrió los ojos sin comprender lo que veía. —Uh... ¿Blastoise? —Giró buscando al dueño, hasta que vio a Red, ahí molesto, podría verse inexpresivo, pero Lyra lo sentía, una extraña aura oscura alrededor del muchacho. Finalmente Tauros fue derrotado y el entrenador rival desapareció del lugar.

—¿Y tus otros pokemones? —Fue la simple pregunta que sonrojo a la entrenadora.

—Y-yo... los mande con el profesor, solo me quede con Typlhosion, no pensé necesitar otro pokemon, pero estaba cansado por la batalla y... yo... —apretó los puños avergonzada, hace menos de una hora le había ganado al campeón y ahora había sido salvada por él. Red la miró sin decir nada y corto la red liberándola a ella y los pequeños pokemones. —Gracias y lamento este percance campeón —se levantó y busco su bolsa y la gorra.

La observó en silencio buscar sus cosas, pero estaban desaparecidas, ni siquiera él las veía, hasta que se recargo en un árbol, sobre la rama se encontraban ambas cosas colgadas. Se estiró y agarró ambas cosas para finalmente acercarse a Lyra quien buscaba preocupada.

Le colocó la gorra y el bolso sin que ella lo notara —tus cosas...

—¡Muchas gracias por todo, Red! —Agradeció mientras se iba del lugar luego de verificar que todo estaría bien.

Y así pasó una semana, una larga semana para el chico que esperaba algún otro retador. El viento corría con fuerza en el sector y a pesar de estar acostumbrado, deseaba tener algo caliente para tomar pero no podía dejar el lugar así como si nada.

Un ruido lo alertó pero este desapareció a los segundos. Unos pasos se escuchaban, alguien estaba entrando a la cueva donde él estaba.

—Vaya, me alegro que si estuvieras aquí —sonrió la joven castaña acercándose a él que seguía sin decir algo —¡Pensé que podrías no estar! ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Lyra, cuando volví a mi pueblo, le conté todo a mi mamá y me dijo: ¡Debes volver y agradecerle! Y aquí estoy, supuse que quizás querrías algunas cosas... con este clima bajar la cumbre debe ser peligroso y...

—¿Cómo llegaste? —Interrumpió, si bien fue algo grosero ella solo sonrió.

—Con mi dragonite, el me trajo hasta acá —se sentó frente a él con la fogata al medio, busco unas cosas de su bolso y las saco —traje algunas cosas, no sabía que te podía gustar para tomar así que traje chocolate caliente y té verde, además de esto —mostró su gran obento —espero que te guste.

Asintió sin saber como responderle todo, no era un secreto que el joven no hablaba casi con otras personas y que su actitud no era la mejor para tratarlos, pero aquél día vio que ella era parecida a él, ambos amaban los pokemon y darían todo para salvarlos de personas que solo los usaban sin preocuparse de ellos entre otras cosas, sus pokemones daban todo por ella y ella por ellos. Suspiró, todos esos días no había podido parar de pensar en ella, y ahora que estaba al frente suyo, divagaba nuevamente en el tema.

Lyra por su lado lo miraba divertida, sabía que a pesar de no decirle mucho, él estaba agradecido del gesto, pero ahora solo veía una persona perdida en sus pensamientos y eso le daba solo un aura mucho mas graciosa para ella. Tomó uno de los termos y lo abrió dejando salir una nube de vapor frente a ella y se lo ofreció al chico.

—¿Quieres un poco, Red? —Atrajo de vuelta al mundo, lo acepto embobado. —¡Espero no estar molestándote! Pero pensé que querrías algo de compañía además de tus pokemon y...

—No molestas, para nada Lyra, entrenadora que me ganó hace una semana —interrumpió para luego dar un sorbo, los ojos castaños se iluminaron. —Felicidades por ganarme —felicitó.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo venir en mas ocasiones? —Pregunto en tono dulce. Él asintió.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno acá el segundo *-*, espero que les guste, o si desean que algo suceda pueden pedirlo con un review 3

* * *

 **Pokemon no me pertenece a mi si no a sus dueños**

* * *

 **Tormenta**

Lyra caminaba tranquilamente por su pueblo buscando algo que hacer cuando una idea cruzó por su mente: ¡Volvería al monte plateado!

Así inició su tercer viaje, avisando antes a sus amigos y madre.

Red miraba las escaleras desde la entrada de la cueva, nada tenía realmente sentido ¿Qué hacía ahí cuando fue derrotado? Ese ya no era su lugar, pero la nueva campeona se había largado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Peor aún, se dio cuenta de todo eso cuando ya estaba solo y no quedaba otra que quedarse en el lugar.

¿Qué haría ahora que el titulo no le pertenecía? ¿A dónde iría? Suspiró, siempre podría regresar a su aldea y seguir con su vida, pero llevaba tanto tiempo ahí en la cueva que no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor.

El tiempo transcurrió de manera inadvertida para el joven entrenador, hasta que una voz lo trajo de nuevo al mundo.

—¡Red! ¿Red?¿Me escuchas? —Sacudió la mano frente al joven quien pestañeo un par de veces, finalmente la mirada castaña intercepto a la escarlata —¿En qué pensabas? He llegado pero estabas como hipnotizado y ni lo notaste ¿No tienes frío? ¡Estas descubierto! Vamos adentro —ordenó mientras lo empujaba suavemente a la cueva nuevamente —¿Tu novia no le molesta que estés acá?

—…

—Oh perdón, suelo ser algo entrometida —sonrió avergonzada. Red negó con la cabeza —¿Siempre estás acá? —Asintió —entiendo...

—Pero ahora te debes quedar.

—¿Uh? —Recargó la cabeza hacía un costado sin comprender —¿Quieres que te haga compañía? Es una manera muy autoritaria para pedirlo —rió bajo sonrojándolo levemente.

—Me ganaste, ahora tu debes estar acá.

—Oh... ¿¡Qué?! —Gritó desconcertada casi lanzándose sobre el joven que volvía a su mirada inexpresiva. —Pe-pero yo no podría estar acá sola —susurró sentándose nuevamente en su lugar apretando los puños, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Red. Lyra tenía un gran problema, miedo a la oscuridad y soledad, todo lo que conllevaba aquella cueva.

—… los pokemon te harán compañía. —Ella asintió con el pecho apretado.

Finalmente al día siguiente Red partió de vuelta a su pueblo mientras Lyra se quedó en la cueva nerviosa por el nuevo reto que le tocaría vencer.

El día paso tranquilo nadie había aparecido para enfrentarla, Red se había ido y estaba sola jugando con un charmander. El clima varió durante la tarde golpeando con mayor fuerza el viento, finalmente en la noche comenzó una tormenta eléctrica aterrando a la castaña quien se tapo completamente con una manta roja mientras abrazaba a su marill escondiéndolo.

—Vamos a morir, vamos a morir... —susurraba al borde del llanto.

El fuerte ruido de la tormenta tapaba cualquier otro ruido y pensamientos de la joven, su cuerpo tiritaba más por miedo que de frío, el cielo cada tantos segundos o minutos se iluminaban para quedar completamente a oscuras.

No supo cuantas horas habían transcurrido, ni que hora era realmente, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle. Desesperadamente -por culpa de todas las películas de terror- trató de soltarse de la manta y de aquellos brazos, sin lograr ninguna de las dos acciones, forcejeó tratando de liberarse pero una voz la calmó en segundos.

—Tranquila, estarás bien —susurró la voz, a diferencia de otras veces, se escuchaba con un tono de preocupación, mientras una de las manos le acariciaba la cabeza sobre la manta.

—¿R-Red? —Preguntó confundida, por un lado se sentía segura y tranquila, por otro su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Él no estaba muy diferente, cuando vio que la tormenta no mejoraría había decido volver lo más rápido posible al entender el miedo que sentiría la joven de divertida personalidad, sus mejillas eran del mismo color que sus ojos, pero tranquilo de que ella no lo vería.

—Soy yo, calma —fue en ese momento cuando el marill salió debajo de la manta y miró al chico con curiosidad y se le acercó. Red tomó una de sus pokebolas sacando a su pikachu.

Ambos pokemon se miraron primero dispuestos a luchar si era necesario, pero luego de unos minutos ya estaban hablando en su idioma y jugando entre ellos, Lyra se quitaba la manta de la cabeza abrigándose el cuerpo y miró a Red que estaba casi embobado con ambos pokemon.

—Gracias por venir —hizo una leve reverencia, pero el chico parecía no escuchar.

—Mi primer pokemon fue un poliwag ahora es un poliwrath y se encuentra con el profesor Oak.

—El mío fue ese marill luego un cyndaquil... bueno es con el que peleaste esa vez —ambos sonrieron mirando a los pokemon.

—Tus pokemon son fuertes.

—¡Y los tuyos! De verdad casi pierdo, eres muy bueno, extremadamente bueno ¿No me dejaste vencer a propósito, verdad? —Preguntó nerviosa. Él negó con la cabeza y ella suspiró tranquila —igual creo que me iré de acá hasta que el clima mejore quizás en dos semanas más... no podría estar sola la verdad acá y con mal clima.

—Te acostumbrarás...

—¿No quieres venir a visitarme? ¡A que la pasarías genial! Así no me siento tan sola —"pidió" la castaña sobresaltándolo.

—…

—Oh, vamos, podríamos entrenar juntos.

—…

—También podríamos almorzar en compañía y bajar a la ciudad.

—…

—¡Por favor! —Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por la tormenta haciendo que tanto el marill como la entrenadora volvieran a ocultarse bajo la manta. —¿Cuándo acabará esto? —Susurro al aire asustada.

—Esta bien —suspiró. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido subir a ver si ella estaba bien? Ahora la acompañaría el resto del tiempo y no podía dejarla sola sin sentirse mal por ello.

—¿Uh? —Sacó la cabeza de la manta y lo miró mientras él desviaba la mirada hacía la fogata —¿Me acompañaras? —Asintió y los ojos castaños brillaron para finalmente lanzarse sobre el muchacho junto a su marill —¡Eres realmente genial, Red!


End file.
